Cannabis (Hanf)
thumb|Hanfpflanze (Cannabis sativa)Hanf (Cannabis) ist eine Pflanzengattung in der Familie der Hanfgewächse. Hanf zählt zu den ältesten Nutz- und Zierpflanzen der Welt. Neben dem Gebrauch als Faser-, Heil- und Ölpflanze findet Hanf auch zur Herstellung von Rauschmitteln Verwendung. Beschreibung Hanf ist eine meist einjährige, krautige Pflanze. Die Blätter sind handförmig zusammengesetzt (palmat), der Rand ist gesägt. Die Anzahl der Blättchen an einem Blatt schwankt: Die ersten Blattpaare haben gewöhnlich nur ein Blättchen, nachfolgende können bis zu 13 haben (gewöhnlich sieben bis neun, je nach Genetik und Umweltbedingungen). Zur endständigen Blüte hin nimmt die Blättchenzahl wieder bis auf ein Einzelblättchen ab. Die Blätter sind im unteren Bereich vorwiegend gegenständig, weiter oben wechselständig. Hanf-Arten und -Kulturformen sind zweihäusig getrenntgeschlechtig (diözisch). Die Blüten des Hanfs sind imperfekt; männliche und weibliche Blüten wachsen in der Regel auf unterschiedlichen Pflanzen, allerdings sind auch monözische Pflanzenexemplare beschrieben.Die männlichen Blüten sind lose in Rispen, die weiblichen in Trauben angeordnet. Unter monözischen Exemplaren kommen die unterschiedlichen Blütentypen manchmal in separaten Blütenständen, manchmal in einem Blütenstand vor. Alle bekannten Formen des Hanfs sind windbestäubt. Die Früchte des Hanfs sind Achänen. In der Natur ist Hanf diploid, die Chromosomenzahl beträgt 2n=20, in Kultur wurden auch polyploide Pflanzenlinien heran gezüchtet. Das Genom des Hanfes wurde am 18. August 2011 zum ersten Mal komplett sequenziert und beträgt 131 Milliarden Basen. Nach Sortierung wird es auf etwa 400 Millionen Basenpaare geschätzt. Inhaltsstoffe Cannabinoide, Terpenoide und andere flüchtige Substanzen werden von Trichomen, die fast ausschließlich auf den Kelchblättern und Tragblättern weiblicher Pflanzen auftreten, abgegeben. Verbreitung Ursprünglich war Hanf vermutlich in Zentralasien beheimatet. Da er durch menschliches Zutun seit Tausenden von Jahren immer weiter verbreitet wurde, lässt sich das natürliche Verbreitungsgebiet jedoch nicht mehr sicher genau eingrenzen. Heute ist Hanf fast weltweit in den gemäßigten bis tropischen Zonen zu finden, sowohl kultiviert als auch verwildert Systematik Die Gattung Cannabis wurde ursprünglich anhand von Cannabis sativa (Wilder Hanf) als monotypische Gattung von Carl von Linne 1753 aufgestellt. Lamarck teilte dann 1785 die indische Sippe anhand morphologischer Merkmale und der berauschenden Fähigkeit als Cannabis indica ab und der russische Botaniker Dmitrij E. Janischewsky erstbeschrieb 1926 Cannabis ruderalis. Im 20. Jahrhundert war die Systematik der Gattung jedoch weitgehend umstritten, neben dem Modell dreier eigenständiger Arten fassten einige Autoren die drei Sippen sämtlich als Unterarten von Cannabis sativa auf, vereinzelt wurden auch noch weitere Arten beschrieben, die sich allerdings meist nicht durchsetzten. 2003 verfasste der Amerikaner Karl W. Hillig eine ausführliche genetische Untersuchung anhand von 157 Populationen weltweit, die den Artrang von Cannabis sativa und Cannabis indica bestätigte. Die Eigenständigkeit von Cannabis ruderalis konnte jedoch nicht sicher nachgewiesen werden, eine spätere Arbeit zur Chemotaxonomie der Gattung bestätigte diese Ergebnisse und verengte den Umfang der Gattung auf zwei Arten: Hanf (Cannabis sativa) L. Kultur-Hanf Cannabis sativa var. sativa Wild-Hanf Cannabis sativa var. spontanea Vav. Indischer Hanf (Cannabis indica) Lam. Im September 2005 berichteten Forscher vom Canberra Institute of Technology im New Scientist, dass sie eine neue Unterart von Cannabis identifiziert hätten, basierend auf der Analyse der mitochondrialen und chloroplasten DNA.Der Artikel aus New Scientist sagt, dass die Forschung im Magazin Forensic Science International veröffentlicht werde. Geschichte und Antike Hanf (Cannabis sativa L.) wurde in China schon seit langem genutzt. Ma, wie die Chinesen den Hanf nannten, lieferte ihnen nicht nur wohlschmeckende und nahrhafte Samen, auch die Stängel mit ihren besonders langen und nahezu unverwüstlichen Fasern wusste man schon früh zu schätzen. Bereits im Shen nung pen Ts'ao king, einem frühestens 2800 v. Chr., aber eher zwischen 300 v. Chr. und 200 n. Chr. verfassten chinesischen medizinischen Text, beschreibt der Autor, wie Hanf als Heilmittel gegen Malaria, Rheuma und viele andere Unpässlichkeiten eingesetzt werden kann. Über Indien und die antiken Hochkulturen im heutigen Irak trat der Hanf seinen Weg um die Welt an. In Europa sind die ältesten Funde ca. 5.500 Jahre alt und stammen aus dem Raum Eisenberg (Deutschland). Ursprünglich stammt Cannabis wahrscheinlich aus Kasachstan.15 Aus der Gegend des heutigen Litauen stammen Funde von Hanfsamen ca. 2500 v. Chr. und eines Hanffadens ca. 2300 v. Chr. Die alten Griechen und ihre ägyptischen Nachbarn kleideten sich oft mit Hanf – Kleidung aus Hanfgewebe wird von Herodot (450 v. Chr.) erwähnt. Hanf und Flachs waren lange Zeit die wichtigsten Faserpflanzen Europas. Plinius der Ältere schreibt, dass Hanf Schmerzen lindere, und Pedanios Dioscurides berichtet von der Wirksamkeit des Saftes der Hanfsamen gegen Ohrenschmerzen. Vom Mittelalter bis in die Neuzeit wurden aus Hanf Mittel zur Linderung von Wehenkrämpfen und nachgeburtlichen Schmerzsymptomen gewonnen. Mittelalter und Neuzeit Hanf blieb auch nach der Antike in Europa eine wichtige Nutzpflanze. Kaiser Karl der Große erwähnte 812 im Kapitel LXII seiner Landgüterverordnung Capitulare de villis vel curtis imperii den Hanf (canava), wenngleich er ihn auch nicht in die Liste der als verpflichtend anzubauenden Pflanzen aufnahm. Viele mittelalterliche Waffen wie etwa der Langbogen, dessen Sehnen aus Hanf bestanden, wären ohne die robuste und widerstandsfähige Hanffaser, die enorme Zugkräfte aushält, nicht anzufertigen gewesen. Illustration aus dem Jahr 1885 Über Spanien fand im 13. Jahrhundert eine weitere Anwendung der Hanffaser ihren Weg nach Europa – die Papierherstellung. Da die Papierherstellung aus Holz damals noch nicht beherrscht wurde, war Hanf neben Lumpen, die selbst oft aus Hanf bestanden, der wichtigste Rohstoff für die Papierproduktion. So entstand in Nürnberg 1290 eine erste Papiermühle auf deutschem Boden, und Gutenberg druckte 1455 seine berühmte Gutenberg-Bibel auf Hanfpapier. Ebenso ist auch die amerikanische Unabhängigkeitserklärung von 1776 auf Hanfpapier gedruckt. Der erste amerikanische Präsident George Washington baute selbst im großen Stil Hanf an. Hanfseile und Segeltuch aus Hanf waren in der Schifffahrt wichtig, da die Faser sehr widerstandsfähig gegenüber Salzwasser ist und weniger Wasser aufnimmt als beispielsweise Baumwolle – Baumwollsegel würden bei Regen derartig schwer, dass die Masten brechen könnten. Auch Flachsleinen war ein schlechter Ersatz, da es bei Kontakt mit Wasser anders als Leinwand aus Hanf binnen weniger Monate verrottet. Venedig erreichte seine Vormachtstellung als bedeutendes Handelszentrum im Mittelalter unter anderem durch die hohe Qualität der Seilerei. In Südwestdeutschland ging der Hanfanbau mit dem Aufkommen des für die Bauern rentableren Tabakanbaus sowie mit der Einfuhr von Sisalfasern zurück und kam bis zum Ersten Weltkrieg bis auf wenige Ausnahmen praktisch zum Erliegen. Moderne und Gegenwart In der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts verdrängten Kunstfasern besonders des Herstellers Du Pont den Hanf auch aus der Bekleidungsherstellung, unterstützt von der Anti-Cannabis Kampagne von Harry J. Anslinger. Ausnahmen bildeten hier die „Hemp for Victory“-Kampagne des US-Militärs, das dringend den Rohstoff Hanf für die Rüstung brauchte, sowie die Landwirtschaftspolitik im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland, die den Anbau von Hanf als Nachwachsenden Rohstoff vor Kriegsbeginn in wenigen Jahren vervierfachte. Der landwirtschaftliche Anbau von Hanf hat seit seiner „Wiedergeburt“ Anfang der 1990er Jahre kontinuierlich zugenommen. Trotzdem liegt die Produktion in Europa weit hinter der Nachfrage zurück. Dank seiner Eigenschaften konnte Hanf in vielen Bereichen der Wirtschaft wieder Fuß fassen. Er eignet sich zum Hausbau ebenso wie als Basis für Farben, Lacke, Waschmittel und vieles mehr. Die Hanffaser ist der Baumwollfaser in vielerlei Hinsicht überlegen und auch für die Herstellung bestimmter Papiere geeignet. Hanferzeugnisse zeigen eine sehr gute Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Verschleiß, so dass die Fasern oft recycelt werden können und auch frühe, geschichtliche Druckerzeugnisse eine gute Haltbarkeit aufweisen. In der Pflanzenzüchtung wird Hanf als Parzellenisolation von Zuchtgärten genutzt, in denen mit Windbestäubern wie Beta-Rüben gearbeitet wird. Hanfsamen finden auch als Futtermittel Verwendung. Sie kommen vor allem in Vogelfuttermischungen und Kornfuttermischungen für Nagetiere (häufig für Meerschweinchen und Kaninchen) vor. Sie haben wie alle Sämereien einen hohen Fettgehalt und sorgen daher Verwendung 'Nutzhanf' Kultur-Hanf ist als Nutzpflanze erstmals um 2800 v. Chr. in China in Gebrauch gekommen, das älteste erhaltene Hanfprodukt ist ein Textilfragment aus einem Grab der Chou-Dynastie (1122 bis 249 v. Chr.). Ebenfalls in China ist eine erste Verwendung für Hanf-Papier (die erste bekannte Verwendung von Papier überhaupt) zwischen 140 und 87 v. Chr. belegt. Von der Antike bis tief ins 20. Jahrhundert war Hanf ein anerkannter und unentbehrlicher Rohstoff zur Herstellung einer Vielzahl von Gegenständen, darunter Kleidung, Taue und Takelagen für Schiffe und Papier. In den Jahren nach 1985 kam es zu einem regelrechten Hanf-Boom, der den Anwendungen der Nutzpflanze immensen Vortrieb einbrachte. Im Zuge dieser Hanfwelle entstanden in aller Welt Strukturen, die sich für eine Normalisierung der gesetzlichen Lage oder schlicht eine vollständige Legalisierung einsetzten. Das weltweit wachsende Engagement und der damit wachsende politische Druck führten dazu, dass man sich auf europäischer Ebene mit Hanfanbau beschäftigte und heute (2008) 14 Nutzhanf-Sorten in der EU zum Anbau erlaubt sind. Hanf ist als nachwachsender Rohstoff wegen seiner problemlosen Zucht und vollständigen Nutzbarkeit beliebt. Es werden keinerlei Herbizide benötigt, weil die Pflanzen bereits nach wenigen Tagen den Boden vollständig beschatten, sodass kein Unkraut mehr Licht findet. Außerdem ist er äußerst schädlingsresistent und pflegeleicht. Hanf produziert mehr Biomasse als jede andere heimische Nutzpflanze. In der Wirtschaft ist Hanf äußerst vielseitig einsetzbar und wird wegen seiner hohen Haltbarkeit, Umweltverträglichkeit und niedrigen Energiebilanz geschätzt. 'Medizinalhanf' Die pharmakologischen Wirkungen von Cannabis sind in jüngster Zeit stark in den Fokus der medizinischen Forschung gerückt. Verantwortlich für die Wirkungen sind Inhaltsstoffe die als Cannabinoide bezeichnet werden; allen voran Δ9Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) und Cannabidiol (CBD). Gut dokumentiert und nachgewiesen ist die Wirksamkeit des Cannabis bei Übelkeit, Erbrechen, und Kachexie. Viele Studien weisen darauf hin, dass arzneiliches Potential in der Schmerztherapie, bei Depressionen und bei vielen Autoimmunerkrankungen, wie beispielsweise Multipler Sklerose, Morbus Crohn vorliegt. Die Verschreibungsfähigkeit von Cannabisblüten und Cannabisextrakte ist national unterschiedlich geregelt. Als Medizinalhanf kommen sowohl Cannabis sativa als auch Cannabis indica zur Verwendung. Kultur-Hanf wird nur selten, in weitgehend naturbelassener Form, als Hanföl und Ätherischem Hanföl eingesetzt. Häufiger dient er als Grundstoff zur Gewinnung zugelassener, auf Cannabis basierender Arzneimittel wie beispielsweise Dronabinol, da Nutzhanf nur pharmakologisch unwirksame THC-Gehalte von unter 1% aufweist → Hauptartikel: Cannabis als Arzneimittel 'Anbau' Die Wurzeln des Hanfs können bei entsprechenden Bodenverhältnissen (auf Braunerde, deren Humushorizont jedoch durch einen feinerdereichen Horizont unterlagert ist) bis zu 140 cm in den Boden eindringen – das ist wesentlich tiefer als bei vergleichbaren Nutzpflanzen. Aus diesem Grund wurde Hanf früher häufig auf ausgelaugten, verhärteten Böden gepflanzt, um den Boden zu lockern und gegebenenfalls für den späteren Anbau anspruchsvollerer Pflanzen wie etwa Getreide vorzubereiten. Hanf wurde ebenfalls in versteppten Gebieten verwendet, um den Boden nicht nur zu lockern, sondern zugleich zu beschatten. Erst wenn der Boden gebessert war, wurden andere Nutzpflanzen gesät. 'Züchtung' Hanf ist eine zweihäusig getrenntgeschlechtige (diözische) Pflanze, das heißt die beiden Geschlechter kommen auf getrennten Pflanzenexemplaren vor. Das bringt Probleme mit der Fasererzeugung mit sich, weil die männlichen Pflanzen früher erntereif werden als die weiblichen. An sich sterben die männlichen Exemplare weit früher als die weiblichen ab, was in einem ersten Arbeitsgang die Ernte der männlichen Pflanzen erforderte. Auch für eine maschinelle Ernte hätte es erhebliche Schwierigkeiten gegeben. Deshalb züchtete man einhäusigen (monözischen) Hanf. Der Vorteil liegt vor allem in der gleichmäßigen Abreifung aller Pflanzen eines Bestandes. Allerdings sind einhäusige Sorten den zweihäusigen ertragsmäßig klar unterlegen. Die männliche Pflanze des Hanfs heißt „Femel“. Der „Femel“ reift früher und ist von schwächerem Wuchs als die weibliche Pflanze. Beides galt lange Zeit als Indiz für die weibliche Geschlechtlichkeit, worauf die Wortherkunft von der lateinischen Bezeichnung Femella für Weibchen hindeutet. Das Femeln oder Fimmeln ist das selektive Ernten der reifen Femel. Es verschafft den weiblichen Pflanzen mit ihrer längeren Reifezeit mehr Raum und vereinfacht ihre Ernte bei ohnehin bis dato nicht ausgereifter Erntetechnik. Auch aus diesem Grunde ist die Doppelernte selbst unwirtschaftlich, weshalb bevorzugt einhäusiger Hanf angebaut wird. Ein weiteres Zuchtziel war die Erzeugung von Sorten, die einen gegen Null gehenden THC-Gehalt aufwiesen. Zur Rauscherzeugung sind aktuelle Sorten deshalb nicht mehr geeignet. In der Sortenliste der EU waren Ende 2000 nur noch monözische Sorten mit einem Gehalt von weniger als 0,2 % THC aufgelistet -->Grow-Set Literatur Lark-Lajon Lizermann: Der Cannabis-Anbau: Alles über Botanik, Anbau, Vermehrung, Weiterverarbeitung und medizinische Anwendung sowie THC-Messverfahren. Nachtschatten Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-03788-134-8. Niesink et al.: THC-concentraties in wiet, nederwiet en hasj in Nederlandse coffeeshops. 2003–2004, Uitgave Trimbos-instituut, Utrecht 2004 L. A. King et al.: An overview of cannabis potency in Europe. In: EMCDDA Insights 6. European Monitoring Centre for Drugs and Drugs Addiction, Lissabon/Luxemburg 2004 Bernhard van Treeck: Das große Cannabis-Lexikon – Alles über die Nutzpflanze Hanf. Lexikon-Imprint-Verlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-89602-268-7. Bernhard van Treeck: Drogen. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-89602-420-5. Bócsa, Karus, Lohmeyer: Der Hanfanbau – Botanik, Sorten, Anbau und Ernte, Märkte und Produktlinien. Landwirtschaftsverlag, 2000, ISBN 3-7843-3066-5. Ronald Rippchen, Hainer Hai: Hanf Hand Buch. Grüne Kraft Verlag, Lörbach 1994 (?), ISBN 3-925817-73-5. Hans Georg Behr: Von Hanf ist die Rede. rowohlt, Nachdrucke erschienen beim 2001 Verlag, ca. 1985, vergriffen (antiquarisch erhältlich), ISBN 3-86150-093-0. Robert Connell Clarke: Hanf, Botanik, Anbau, Vermehrung, Züchtung. AT Verlag, Aarau 1997, ISBN 3-85502-573-8. Jack Herer, Mathias Bröckers: Die Wiederentdeckung der Nutzpflanze Hanf. Heyne Verlag, 1996, ISBN 3-453-11566-X. Robert Connell Clarke, Jorge Cervantes: Marihuana drinnen, Alles über den Anbau im Haus. Solothurn Nachtschatten-Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-907080-92-0. Kathrin Gebhardt: Backen mit Hanf. AT-Verlag, 1997, ISBN 3-85502-611-4. Robert A. Nelson: Hemp Husbandry. 1997, ISBN 0-913073-00-8. Hans-Bernd Hartmann: Rahmenbedingungen des Hanfanbaus 2005, Landwirtschaftskammer NRW, Zentrum für nachwachsende Rohstoffe, Hanftag, Münster 2005 Mahmoud E. A. El-Ghany: Molekulargenetische Diversität einer monözischen und einer diözischen Hanfsorte und Analyse des Fasergehaltes von verschiedenen Hanfformen (Cannabis sativa L.). Dissertation, Martin Luther Universität, Halle 2002 Johannes Seidemann: Cannabis – eine alte Nutzpflanze mit Zukunft? Naturwissenschaftliche Rundschau 61(1), S. 5 – 11 (2008), ISSN 0028-1050 '-->siehe auch': Portal:Drogen/Cannabis – Übersicht zu Wikipedia-Inhalten zum Thema Drogen/Cannabis „Hanfinitiative“ – Schweizer Volksinitiative über die Liberalisierung der Hanfpolitik Quellen ↑ S. Lebel-Hardenack, S. R. Grant: Genetics of sex determination in flowering plants. In: Trends in Plant Science 2 (4), 1997,S. 130–136 ↑ a b V. M. Cristiana Moliterni, L. Cattivelli, P. Ranalli, G. Mandolino: The sexual differentiation of Cannabis sativa L.: A morphological and molecular study. In: Euphytica 140, (1-2), 2005, S. 95–106. Gelesen am 25. Februar 2007 ↑ R. J. Bouquet: Cannabis. In: United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime, 1950. Gelesen am 23. Februar 2007 ↑ Robert C. Clarke: Marijuana Botany. 2. Auflage. Ronin Publishing, California 1991, ISBN 0-914171-78-X. ↑ E. Small: Morphological variation of achenes of Cannabis. In: Canadian Journal of Botany 53 (10), 1975, S. 978–987 ↑ E. Small: Interfertility and chromosomal uniformity in Cannabis, In: Canadian Journal of Botany, 50 (9), 1972, S. 1947–1949. ↑ Nature: Weed Sequenced - no really weed, 18. August 2011 ↑ Paul G. Mahlberg, Eun Soo Kim: THC (tetrahyrdocannabinol) accumulation in glands of Cannabis (Cannabaceae). In: The Hemp Report, 3 (17), 2001. Gelesen am 23. Februar 2007 ↑ Zhengyi Wu, Zhe-Kun Zhou, Bruce Bartholomew: Cannabaceae. In: Flora Of China, Bd. 5, S. 75 Online ↑ Ernest Small: Cannabaceae. In: Flora Of North America, Bd. 3, Online ↑ Karl W. Hillig: Genetic evidence for speciation in Cannabis (Cannabaceae). In: Genetic Resources and Crop Evolution 52, 2005, S. 161–180 ↑ Karl W. Hillig, Paul G. Mahlberg: A chemotaxonomic analysis of cannabinoid variation in Cannabis (Cannabaceae). In: American Journal of Botany, 91, 2004, S. 966–975 ↑ 2005. Rasta lends its name to a third type of Cannabis. New Scientist 2517: 12. Retrieved on 24 February 2007 ↑ Gilmore, S., R. Peakall, and J. Robertson. 2007. Organelle DNA haplotypes reflect crop-use characteristics and geographic origins of Cannabis sativa. Forensic Science International 172(2-3): 179-190. Retrieved on 29 December 2008 ↑ BBC Exklusiv – Die Wahrheit über Cannabis auf VOX vom 27. Mai 2009 ↑ Barbara Ann Chobocky, Michael Cordell: Hanf – Das Milliarden-Dollar-Kraut. Dokumentation, en. DVD: ISBN 1-59458-321-8, dt. online-version bei google Zeitstempel: (0:39)-(0:44) ↑ die Anbaufläche stieg um 300 %, vgl. den Abschnitt Einbindung der Landwirtschaft in den Vierjahresplan ↑ Hainer Hai: Das definitive deutsche Hanfhandbuch. 1986, S. 87–88, ISBN 3-922708-73-0. ↑ EG-Verordnung Nr. 2860/2000 der Kommission vom 27. Dezember 2000 'Hauptquelle:' '-->Hauptquelle<--' Commons Sativa Indica Ruderalis